Twin Golden Lock
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: "Kau itu unik ya?"/"huh?"/"dia hilang"/"uhuk uhuk tak masalah"/"akan kutemukan kau Hinata".  Cerita sikembar Hyuuga yang memiliki tujuan berbeda, pengejaran dan pertemuan dengan para pengendali bakat khusus mewarnai tiap detik mereka. romance juga mungkin


**Hai minna-san !**

**Aku mempersembahkan SasuHina dengan cerita yang menurut kalian aneh-aneh mungkin tapi semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian semua yang membaca fic saya oke ?**

**Cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari Hellboy II, tapi cuma dikit sumpah da..sisanya ane mikir ndiri**

**Ok langsung aje yak ?**

**Twin Golden Lock**

**Pair : SasuHina  
>selalu hahahaha <strong>

**Mencoba untuk menyesesuaikan dengan karakter masing-masing tapi jika ada kesalahan dalam penyesuaian ini mohon maaf ya ?**

**Pair sisanya nanti nyusul, tergantung readers dah mau pairnya yang kayak gimana. Sayakan orangnya dermawan dan demokrasi#plakplak**

**Jadi mohon bantuannya**

**Let's Go.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan pakaian yang sangat glamour melangkah dengan dingin membelah jalanan yang sepi. Di lengan kirinya terdapat lambang yang menandakan bahwa pria itu termasuk seorang yang penting dalam suatu organisasi yang telah membuatnya melihat dunia, sebut saja keluarganya. Pria itu dengan dingin masuk kedalam rumah tua dan tak menghiraukan sapaan dari pria paru baya yang menyapanya. Kini pria berambut panjang itu masuk ke dalam gudang yang sepertinya adalah pintu rahasia yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tersembunyi yang tak pernah ada orang tau.

" Minggir ! " bentak pria berambut panjang tadi dengan dingin ke arah penjaga pintu besar yang bermaksud menghalangi pria berambut panjang ini untuk masuk kedalam.

Zzrrraaanngg.

Pria itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung pedangnya yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian glamournya. Dengan keluarnya pedang yang panjang, dengan bilah yang sangat tajam, baju glamour pria itu mendadak berubah menjadi seperti pakaian baja yang berkilauan.

" Maaf tuan muda Hyuuga Neji, tapi kami tak bisa membiarkan anda masuk dalam upacara suci yang sedang berlangsung di dalam " ujar seorang penjaga pintu tersebut dengan melawan pria yang bernama Neji dengan kawannya.

" Cih, upacara penting apanya ? jika aku tak ada di dalam sana maka upacara itu tak akan pernah ada bukan jadi sekarang biarkan aku masuk ! " berontak Neji dengan mendobrak pintu besar itu hingga orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Neji.

Di dalam ruangan yang sangat rahasia itu terlihat sekali jika banyak orang yang memakai baja berkilauan namun tak keseluruhan dari baju mereka adalah baja, namun kain berkilauanpun juga ada. Upacara suci yang di bicarakan oleh penjaga pintu itu memang benar tengah berlangsung. Sang raja yang perkiraan besar adalah ayah dari Hyuuga Neji itu tengah mengamati Neji dengan tatapan yang datar. Sang raja yang memiliki fisik yang sama persis dengan Neji hanya mengernyit dengan kedatangan Neji yang membuat heboh upacara suci. Seorang gadis yang bertudung dengan memakai pakaian kain yang berkilauan dengan hiasan jaring-jaring yang berkilauan juga menghentikan aktifitas sucinya. Gadis bertudung itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu besar yang menjadi objek pandangan semua orang yang tadinya melakukan upacara sucipun kini menjadi tertunda.

" Ayah, aku sudah kembali tapi aku tak akan lama berada disini karena aku hanya akan mengambil_ Twin Golden Lock_ saja " ucap Neji setelah sang raja atau ayah Neji kini membiarkan sang penjaga pintu itu melepaskan Neji.

" Maafkan kami yang mulia Hyuuga Hiashi, kami tak bisa menahannya " ujar penjaga pintu itu dengan melepaskan Neji, sang raja yang di panggil Hiashi itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu penjaga pintu itu kembali mundur memberi ruang kepada keluarga yang lama terpisah ini.

" Untuk apa kau mengambil _Twin Golden Lock_ itu? " ujar Hiashi dengan halus dan penuh perhatian pada putranya yang telah lama di pisahkan dari keluarga besarnya itu, bukan maksudnya untuk memisahkan putranya sendiri melainkan karena putranya memang melakukan hal yang sangat di luar tindak asusila yang membuat Hiashi memilih pilihan yang membuatnya harus mengeluarkan anaknya sendiri.

" Aku ingin membuka gerbang dua dunia " jawab Neji dengan santai. Hal itu langsung membuat suara riuh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bahkan Hiashi sempat mendelikkan matanya karena mendengar ungkapan putranya yang sangat blak-blakan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ! kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu ! " jawab Hiashi dengan penekanan yang bermaksud menyadarkan putranya agar tak mengambil jalan yang di luar kendali pikirannya.

" Jika aku dilawan, maka aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangiku " jawab Neji dengan menodongkan pedangnya.

" Apa saudari kembarmu ini juga kau lawan? " jawab sang gadis bertudung tadi dengan membuka tudung kepalanya memperlihatkan parasnya yang cantik. Wajahnya sama persis dengan Neji hanya saja rambut gadis itu senada dengan mata semua orang yang ada disitu, bahkan mata Neji, Hiashi dan wanita itu sama semua. Namun gadis saudari kembar Neji ini memiliki paras yang sedikit kewanitaan ketimbang Neji yang gagah seperti Hiashi.

" Hinata, seharusnya kau ada di pihakku " ujar Neji dengan berapi-api ketika Hinata yang merupakan saudari kembarnya sendiri menentang keputusannya.

" Klan Hyuuga begitu terhormat ketimbang klan lain, dan kau mengotori nama klan kita hanya dengan ingin menghancurkan dua dunia ketika gerbang dua dunia itu terbuka, Neji " tolak Hinata dengan raut wajah iba memandang Neji.

" Hentikan itu, jika kau tak sejalan denganku maka kau juga tak akan segan-segan untuk kuhabisi Hinata " jawab Neji.

" Kau lupa dengan keterikatan kita Neji, jika aku terluka maka kau terluka, jika aku mati maka kau juga akan mati bukan? " jawab Hinata dengan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang lebih tepatnya menghampiri Neji.

" Aku tidak peduli " jawab Neji ketika Hinata berada di depannya dengan tatapan iba membelai pipinya bermaksud membuat Neji sadar akan jalan pilihannya yang salah. Dengan cepat Neji menepis tangan Hinata hingga membuat tangan Hinata memerah, tak lama setelah itu tangan Neji sama persis merah di tangan yang sama seperti Hinata.

" Jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini aku tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu saudariku, Hinata " ujar Neji dengan mendorong Hinata ke samping hingga Hinata terjatuh.

" Hentikan Neji ! " Hiashi bangkit dari singgahsananya dan sedikit berjalan ke arah Neji.

" Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? " tantang Neji kepada Hiashi.

" Serang dia, dan kembalikan dia ke penjara paling bawah bagaimanapun caranya ! sekarang " titah Hiashi dengan wajah yang memerah menandakan jika Hiashi ada pada tingkat emosional tertinggi. Para petarung yang sama-sama berkilauan mulai menyerang Neji dengan pedang bahkan ketika pedang Neji terjatuh, Neji masih bisa melawannya dengan berandalkan karate ataupun teknik bertarung lainnya.

Hiashi kembali duduk ke singgahsananya, Hinata merangkak menjauhi pertarungan Neji dan berdiri di sebelah pintu besar dan mengawasi Neji. Ketika Neji mendapatkan pukulan telak dari petarung ayahnya, hidung Neji mengeluarkan darah dan saat itu pandangan Neji melihat ke arah Hinata yang ada di pintu besar. Hinata yang mengawasi Neji melihat Neji tengah mengawasi balik ke arahnya dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung saudara kembarnya itu, Hinata mendadak merasa ada sesuatu yang juga mengalir dari hidungnya dan dengan sigap tangan Hinata menerima aliran yang keluar dari hidungnya yang ternyata sama seperti Neji, Darah. Pandangan Hinata kembali teralih ke arah Neji yang bertarung kembali.

Neji bertarung dengan semua yang menghalanginya untuk menuju ke arah singgahsana Hiashi, Hiashi dengan santai menerima apa yang nantinya akan di lakukan Neji kepadanya karena Hiashi telah siap dengan semua yang akan di lakukan oleh putarnya itu walaupun jika nantinya ia akan mati di tangan anaknya sendiri mungkin itu lebih baik karena selama ini Hiashi begitu menyayangi Neji sehingga ia merasa bersalah ketika harus mengeluarkan Neji.

Semua petarung yang melawan Neji kini telah habis hingga membuat semua orang yang ada saat itu di situ hanya merinding ketika derap langkah Neji semakin mendekat tapi tidak untuk Hiashi, ia sangat santai bahkan tatapan matanya begitu sendu. Hinata yang menyaksikan dari kajauhan hanya bisa meremas tangannya dan bagian kunci yang sekarang tengah di cari oleh Neji, _Twin_ _Golden Lock_.

" Sekarang berikan Twin Golden Lock itu padaku, bukankah itu hak dari bagianku dengan Hinata ayah? " ujar Neji dengan menyeringai ketika ia berhasil mendesak ayahnya.

" Itu tidak bisa ayah lakukan padamu apalagi memberikannya kepadamu, itu kini menjadi hak sepenuhnya kepada Hinata " jawab Hiashi masih tetap tenang yang membuat seringai Neji menjadi hilang bahkan memudar berganti wajah dingin yang siap membunuh.

" Aku tahu jika kau masih menyimpannya ayah ! sekarang cepat berikan kepadaku ! " bentak neji dengan mengeluarkan pisau kecil di balik baju bajanya.

" Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak akan memberikannya, anakku " Hiashi mendadak menjadi sendu ketika ia membisikkan kata-kata itu kepada Neji.

" Cih, setelah selama ini hingga saat ini aku berdiri di hadapanmu kau baru memanggilku dengan kata 'anakku' ? apa kau terlalu takut ketika aku akan membunuhmu ? ah, aku lupa jika klan kita, klan Hyuuga tak pernah mengerti apa itu perasaan bahkan kita tak memiliki perasaan atau emosional selain marah, acuh dan dingin bukan ? jadi kita tak mungkin memiliki perasaan dan emosi seperti itu " kekeh Neji dengan mata yang merah.

" Tidak, kau salah Neji..klan kita bukannya tidak memiliki perasaan ataupun emosi tapi kita hanya menguncinya hingga kita menjadi tanpa emosi dan perasaan yang berlebih. Karena semua itu terkurung di balik gerbang dua dunia dan itu keputusan yang di ambil secara bijak oleh para terdahulu untuk mengunci emosi kita yang bagaikan iblis kedalam Twin Golden Lock itu, maka dari itu jika kita mengacaukan gerbang dua dunia itu maka yang terjadi adalah hancurnya dua dunia itu karena emosi kita yangterkurung di situ " jelas Hiashi dengan tegas.

" Cukup, hentikan semua itu sekarang berikan kunci itu padaku " bentak Neji lagi kepada Hiashi.

" Hentikan Neji ! " balas Hiashi, tapi Neji langsung menghunuskan pisau kecil itu tepat di bagan jantung Hiashi yang membuat Hiashi merintih kesakitan an berubah menjadi debu karena Hiashi kini telah mati. _Twin Golden Lock_ itu muncul di balik debu-debu dari Hiashi. Dan setelah meninggalnya Hiashi, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berubah menjadi panik semua, bertambah riuh ketika Neji membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mengambil pedangnya. Hinata yang menyadari saudara kembarnya itu menuju ke arahnya mulai menggenggam dan menyembunyikan_ Twin Golden Lock_ itu dari pandangan Neji lalu Hinata kabur.

" Sekarang giliranmu Hinata, kau bisa lari dariku tapi kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku " seringai Neji muncul dengan melihat kunci yang kini berada di genggamannya yang sebenarnya adalah hak miliknya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat dan di waktu yang sama, di tempat orang memiliki bakat khusus. Seorang pria dengan pakaian visualnya berjalan dengan santai ke tempat kepala pemilik bakat khusus yang memanggilnya. Pria itu masih memandang tangannya dengan berjalan. Rambut hitam legamnya yang sama dengan warna matanya itu bergoyang seiring angin berhembus di sekitarnya. Saat ia berjalan dan hampir sampai di ruangan sang kepala pemilik tempat bakat khusus itu ia dihentikan dengan teriakan temannya.

" Oi ! Sasuke ! Teme ! " sang pemuda berambut kuning menyapa pemuda yang hampir masuk ke dalam ruangan sang kepala milik tempat bakat khusus. Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu hanya berhenti sejenak lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

" Kau juga di panggil ? aku, Sakura dan Sai juga di panggil lho " ujar sang berambut kuning itu menjelaskan dengan heboh, di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang mungkin itu adalah Sakura dan juga seorang pria pucat yang tersenyum ramah dan mungkin juga itulah yang bernama Sai.

" Tadi, kudengar dari Shikamaru jika Gaara, Ino, dan dirinya juga di tugaskan oleh Tsunade-sama " tambah pemuda kuning itu yang hanya mendapat tanggapan biasa dari Sasuke.

" Biar kujelaskan Naruto, Tsunade-sama menugaskan Shikamaru, Gaara dan juga Ino karena mendadak terjadi pelarian diri seorang putra mahkota kerajaan Hyuuga yang seharusnya di jaga ketat. Shikamaru dan Gaara yang memiliki bakat menyerang, kali ini digunakan oleh Tusnade-sama dalam pengejaran itu " jelas Sakura dengan menggantikan Naruto si pemuda kuning tadi kepada Sasuke.

" Dan kali ini Inuzuka Kiba yang mendapatkan tugas untuk menyusul Shikamaru, Gaara beserta Ino karena kemampuan bakat Kiba juga mendadak di perlukan dalam pengejaran itu " tambah Sai dengan senyum.

" Lalu apakah kita di panggil kali ini juga untuk mendapatkan tugas dalam pengejaran itu? " tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

" Entahlah " jawab Sai dengan tersenyum.

Sai, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala yang memiliki tempat orang-orang berkemampuan khusus, Tsunade. Saat pintu itu terbuka sesosok wanita yang tengah duduk dengan memandang jendela berbalik menghadap pintu yang saat itu di buka secara bersama oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

" Akhirnya kalian datang, aku sudah lama menunggu kalian ! " wanita itulah yang bernama Tsunade, Tsunade berdiri dengan memegang selembar kertas yang terlihat sudah tak rapi karena terdapat guratan-guratan yang tak berbentuk di kertas.

" Baiklah ! sekarang beri tahu apa tugas kami ! " ucap Naruto dengan membuat kedua tangannya membentuk siku-siku karena sangat semangat.

" Berita yang baru saja kudapatkan adalah Hyuuga Neji, sang putra mahkota yang melarikan diri dari penjara bawah tanah kembali ke kerajaannya hanya untuk mengambil _Twin Golden Lock_ dari ayah dan juga saudari kembarnya " ucap Tsunade dengan meremas kembali kertas yang ia pegang.

" _Twin_, _Golden Lock_? " ucap Naruto bingung dengan menurunkan kembali tangannya ke keadaan semula.

" _Twin Golden Lock_ adalah sebuah kunci yang kembar dimana kunci itu adalah pembuka dari gerbang dua dunia, antara dua atas dan dunia bawah untuk saling menghimpit yang nantinya bisa menghancurkan kedua dunia itu bahkan kita yang ada di tengahnya pun akan hancur lebih duluan daripada dua dunia itu " tegas Tsunade dengan menatap ke empat orang yang memiliki kemampuan bakat khusus sama seperti dirinya yang berdiri di depannya dengan mendengarkan secara seksama.

" Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya? " Naruto sedikit menggeser kakinya maju untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Tsunade.

" Jika tak salah dengar dan membaca, aku pernah mengetahui tentang _Twin Golden Lock_ itu. kunci itu adalah kunci kembar yang hanya bisa di wariskan pada keturunan Hyuuga saja dan kudengar sebelum Hyuuga Neji di kirim ke penjara bawah tanah, dia sebenarnya memiliki hak penuh dalam pewarisan _Twin Golden Lock _itu bersama saudari kembarnya. Kunci kembar itu di bagi menjadi dua bagian, dan diwariskan kepada Hyuuga Neji dengan Hyuuga Hinata kalau aku tak salah namanya. Tapi karena Neji melakukan tindakan yang melanggar aturan, ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi mengirimnya ke penjara bawah tanah. Bukan begitu Tsunade-sama? " akhir penjelasan Sai dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

" Kau memang benar, tapi dalam pengejaran kali ini Hyuuga Neji berhasil meloloskan dirinya dan lokasi Twin Golden Lock itu menjadi tanda tanya sekarang, apakah Hyuuga Hinata itu memegang kedua kuncinya atau memang hanya memegang satu dari kunci itu ini sungguh harus di selesaikan jika tidak maka kita semua akan hancur " jelas Tsunade lagi.

" Kalian kutugaskan untuk menemukan siapa saja dari klan Hyuuga, baik itu Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, semua yang bermarga Hyuuga harus kalian temukan. Jika Neji yang kalian temukan dan jika dia membawa Twin Golden Lock itu, kalian harus merampas kunci itu dan kembali mengurung Neji kedalam selnya tapi jika kalian bertemu dengan Hyuuga yang lain selain Neji, kuharapa kalian menyelamatkan mereka " tegas Tsunade dan membuat Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan wajah serius dan juga semangat kecuali Sasuke yang berekspresi datar.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berlari dari kejaran Neji yang Hinata rasakan masih mengikutinya, Hinata terus berlari dan tak menghiraukan ketika banyak orang yang menabraknya dan membuatnya hampir hilang kendali. Hinata bersembunyi di balik keramaian banyak orang yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi dirinya dari kejaran Neji. Neji yang kehilangan jejak Hinata, ia hanya berbalik arah dan menjauhi tempat yang sangat ramai saat itu. Neji tahu jika cepat atau lambat Hinata akan memberikan kuncinya kepada dirinya, saat akan keluar dari keramaian itu Neji di kejutkan dengan pengejaran dari tempat berkemampuan khusus yang mereka miliki, bakat khusus yang tak mungkin bisa di miliki oleh orang lain.

Neji dengan cepat menghindar dari kejaran yang bisa membuatnya gagal dalam rencananya sendiri. Sedangkan orang yang mengejarnya itu tak lain adalah Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino dan Kiba. Mereka melakukan pengejaran terus menerus hingga mereka menemukan Neji dan masih mengejarnya ketika Neji mencoba untuk meloloskan diri.

Hinata yang melihat Neji di kejar-kejar oleh orang-orang di atas atap hanya bisa bernafas lega karena kini ia bisa bernafas dan berjalan lagi. saat Hinata kelelahan, Hinata duduk di lorong kecil yang sangat gelap. Nafas Hinata masih memburu, Hinata teringat akan kunci yang ia pegang, kunci yang menyebabkan saudara kembarnya menjadi jahat seperti ini, kunci yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal di tangan saudara kembarnya sendiri, semuanya gara-gara kunci ini, semua gara-gara _Twin Golden Lock_ ini. Hinata mengeluarkan kunci itu dan di tatapnya sebentar kunci itu lalu ia bolak-balikkan kunci itu. bagi Hinata, ini adalah kunci yang tak menarik tapi memiliki kekuatan yang menarik. Ia masukkan lagi kunci itu agar tak ada yang tahu jika ia adalah orang yang memegang kunci bencana.

Hinata melihat tangannya dan mencoba menengadahkan tangannya ke langit-langit dan merilekskan jemarinya. Matanya ia pejamkan untuk merasakan udara malam saat itu, Hinata juga memiliki kemampuan bakat khusus. Ia merasakan ada pergerakan yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Hinata membuka matanya dan berlari dari orang yang mengejarnya, karena Hinata pikir itu mungkin bisa saja Neji.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Sakura yang memiliki bakat khusus yang berbeda-beda hanya bisa berpencar dan berhubungan dengan walkie talkie yang sudah ada di kerah baju mereka. Sasuke lebih memilih pengejaran sendiri daripada harus bergabung tapi Sai tetap keras kepala untuk ikut bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya ke udara karena kemampuan bakat khususnya memang begitu. Sai yang mengikuti Sasuke hanya diam ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan bakatnya, Sasuke dengan cepat berlari dengan tangan yang masih menengadah ke langit-langit. Sasuke dan Sai dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tengah lorong gelap yang sempit dengan tangan yang juga ia tengadahkan ke langit-langit. Itu dia ketemu Hyuuga Neji !.

Orang itu berlari dengan mengenakan tudung kepala, tapi sepintas Sasuke dan Sai dapat melihat rambut panjangnya yang ia curigai memang 100% benar jika itu adalah Hyuuga Neji yang kabur dan ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menuntaskan perintah dari Tsunade.

" Kena kau ! " Sasuke menangkap orang itu dengan cara memberhentikan pergerakannya dengan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Sasuke yakin jika sekarang itu akan mengunci pergerakan orang ini.

" A-Ah " orang yang ada dalam pelukan Sasuke hanya bisa memekik pelan ketika ia merasa pelukan Sasuke ini terasa sangat sakit.

" Bukan, ini bukan Hyuuga Neji " Sasuke melepas pelukannya yang begitu erat pada orang itu.

" Eh ? bukan ya? " tanya Sai dengan wajah yang penasaran dengan mengintip-intip sedikit wajah orang yang bertudung kepala tiu tapi tanggapan dari orang itu hanya memalingkan mukanya dari Sai.

" S-Siapa kalian? " orang yang bertudung itupun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Kau Hyuuga Hinata? " tanya Sasuke dengan mantap karena bakat khususnya saat tadi ia menyentuh orang itu.

" Kau Uchiha Sasuke? " Hinata mulai membuka tudung kepalanya dan ia juga memanggil Sasuke, Hinata memiliki kemampuan bakat khusus yang sama dengan Sasuke.

" Eh ! kalian saling kenal? " Sai mulai histeris.

" Kau...namamu itu, Sai, bukan? " Hinata menafsir-nafsir dengan pergerakan matanya menelusuri mata Sai yang histeris.

" Maafkan aku jika aku menakuti kalian, aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah putri mahkota dari kerajaan Hyuuga yang saat ini dalam pembantaian saudara kembarku sendiri. Sekarang aku dalam pelarian, aku melarikan diri dari saudara kembarku tapi meskipun begitu aku pasti dapat ditemukannya. Karena itu aku khawatir ketika kalian tadi menangkapku " Hinata mulai bersikap biasa dan serius berbicara kepada Sasuke dan Sai.

" Apa kau bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji? " Sasuke bertanya dengan memandang wajah yang nampak lelah di hadapannya dengan pakaian jubah yang berdobel-dobel dengan sedikit kilauan dan juga jubah jaring-jaring yang menjadi hiasan penutup pakaiannya.

" Ya, tadi aku dalam pengejaran Neji tapi aku berhasil lolos dan tak lama tadi dia di kejar oleh beberapa orang yang berterbangan di atas " Hinata mendongak ke atas dengan di ikuti Sai dan Sasuke yang juga ikut mendongak.

" Mungkin itu Ino dan yang lainnya " Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" Hn " Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada putri yang kini berada di depannya dengan kalem.

" Mari ikut dengan kami nona Hyuuga " Sai mempraktekkan bagaimana biasanya para butler bersikap kepada majikannya karena yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah seorang putri kerajaan jadi apa salahnya mencoba itu bukan ?.

Hinata, Sasuke dan Sai melangkah dengan waspada. Takut-takut jika Neji mendadak muncul dan menyerang mereka. Sai berada di belakang Hinata bermaksud melindungi dari belakang sedangkan Sasuke melindungi dari depan dan juga membimbing jalan. Saat Sasuke berhenti, tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sakura muncul dari kejauhan dengan memanggil namanya.

" Siapa dia ? Hyuuga Neji? " Sakura menginterupsi Sasuke dengan mengamati Hinata.

" Bukan, tapi saudari kembarnya. Hyuuga Hinata ! " jawab Sai dengan tersenyum ceria.

" E-Eh ? benarkah ! " Sakura dan Naruto bebarengan berteriak di kerumunan orang yang ramai saat itu. Sakura dan Naruto menunduk meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu.

" W-Wah, apa Hyuuga Neji nanti wajahnya akan sama sepertimu? " Sakura mulai tersenyum ceria dengan wajah yang memerah ketika memandang Hinata.

" Tidak semuanya. Kami berbeda walaupun kami ini kembar identik " jelas Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat biasa.

" Kurasa putri Hyuuga Hinata ini memeliki sikap dan sifat yang sama persis dengan Sasuke ya? " Naruto mendekat dan berbisik ke Sai yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Kurasa begitu " Sai hanya meresponnya dengan senyumannya.

" Kalau begitu kita kembali ke markas saja dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya " saran Sakura dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata lebih awal. Hinata yang di tarik hanya diam tak ada eksprei, ia hanya menurut.

" S-Sebaiknya kita harus jauhkan Sakura untuk sementara dari putri Hyuuga Hinata terlebih dahulu..., a-aku tak mau jika gadisku jadi tak normal nantinya " Naruto bergidik dengan berbisik ke arah Sai.

" Hentikan itu dobe, jika tidak maka aku yang akan membungkammu " Sasuke membalikkan badannya mengahadap Naruto yang kini menatapnya ngeri di balik Sai.

Sakura mengoceh panjang lebar kepada Hinata yang hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan mengerti. Sasuke yang ada di baliknya hanya diam membiarkan kedua perempuan yang menurutnya ini berisik. Naruto yang ada di belakang Sai hanya bisa menggigit jari sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

Setibanya mereka berlima di tempat yang menjadi naungan para pemilik kemampuan bakat khusus tapi mereka biasa menyebut tempat itu dengan kata markas mereka, mereka berlima termasuk Hinata masuk kedalam tempat itu dengan sangat lelah. Tapi Hinata yang telah di ajari sopan santun akan pada orang lain saat di kerajaan dulu membuat Hinata tetap tegar dan mempertahankan sikapnya seperti tadi. Sasuke yang mempunyai bakat sama seperti Hinata hanyabisa pura-pura tak menyadari saja, mungkin nanti juga berhenti sendiri jika lelah. Kini mereka berlima telah ada di ruangan Tsunade dan Tsunade senang dengan hasil yang di dapatkan oleh anak-anak bimbingannya ini.

" Selamat datang di tempat berkumpulnya orang yang memiliki kemampuan bakat khusus putri Hyuuga Hinata... " Tsunade menyambut Hinata dengan senyuman yang menggembang di wajahnya yang terlihat awet muda di umurnya yang hampir mencapai ratusan tahun. Hinata hanya menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormatnya.

" Kalian panggil saja aku ini Hinata, tak usah formal seperti itu " Hinata menegaskan dengan ekspresi kalemnya yang dingin.

" Baiklah Hinata, untuk sementara ini kami semua mengaharapkan agar kau tinggal disini dari kejaran Hyuuga Neji saudara kembarmu itu dan masalah _Twin Golden Lock_ itu, apa benar hanya Hyuuga saja yang boleh memegangnya? " Tsunade menyilangkan tangannya ke meja dengan memandang Hinata.

" Lebih baik kalian tak boleh menyentuhnya, jika kalian melihatnya saja akan kuperbolehkan tapi aku tak akan membiarkan orang selain Hyuuga menyentuhnya. Karena ini membawa kutukan kematian " Hinata mengeluarkan kunci dari jubah-jubahnya dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang yang ada disitu. Naruto merinding langsung bersembunyi di balik Sai-lagi. Sai hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan yang serius dan intens karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat kunci bersejarah yang banyak di bicarakan itu. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas kunci yang ada di genggaman Hinata, sebenarnya yang Sasuke lihat bukanlah kunci itu melainkan tangan Hinata yang ia duga sama dengan tangannya yang memiliki bakat khusus yang sama. Sakura dan Tsunade melihat kunci itu dengan mulut yang sedikit ehemterbukaehem.

Kunci itu nampak berkilauan namun kunci itu tak lengkap, kunci itu bagaiakan patah dan rusak tapi tetap berkilauan. Jadi apakah kunci kembar ini akan lebih bersinar jika di satukan. Kunci itu berkilauan bagaikan perak dan emas yang bersatu. Ketika Hinata meletakkan ataupun tak menyentuh sama sekali kunci itu maka kunci itu akan berubah menjadi warna perak layaknya kunci-kunci biasa yang ada di sekitarnya namun ketika Hinata memegang dan menyentuh kunci itu, kunci yang tadinya berwarna perak itu mendadak berubah warna menjadi emas yang berkilauan. Dan kunci itupun mempunyai kembaran yang sama persis. Oh, jadi begitu rupanya asal nama _Twin Golden Lock_ itu ya.

" Apa aku bisa pergi sekarang? " Hinata menyembunyikan kembali kunci itu dari tatapan orang-orang yang saat itu melihat kunci yang ada di tangan Hinata bagaikan emas bermata yang berlian.

Tsunade memperbaiki posisinya yang tadi sempat tak elit, " Baiklah kau akan sekamar dengan Sakura oh tidak, Sakura sudah sekamar dengan Ino kan, ehm lebih baik kau menempati kamar kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah antara kamar Sakura, Ino dan Naruto, Kiba. Kamarmu akan berhadapan dengan Gaara, Sai dan di belakang kamarmu adalah kamar Sasuke, Shikamaru. bukankah ini tepat untuk penjagaan yang begitu formal bagi tuan putri? " Tsunade menyarankan dengan tersenyum ramah.

" Kurasa kau tak perlu repot-repot begitu Tsunade-sama, aku tak butuh pengecualian, aku ingin berbaur seperti yang lainnya jika bisa apa aku bisa mendapatkan teman sekamar? " Hinata menolak dengan halus tawaran Tsunade yang biasanya langsung di terima oleh kebanyakan siswa yang berada di rumah berkemampuan bakat khusus.

" Sayangnya, semua kamar telah penuh dengan dua kapasitas perkamarnya. Kebetulan hanya tersisa satu kamar kosong. Dan jangan khawatir walaupun Sasuke dan Shikamaru sebelahan di belakangmu, kau akan tetap aman " Tsunade menjelaskan dengan sangat detail.

" Baiklah jika sudah tak ada banyak kamar, dengan terpaksa akan kuterima " Hinata menunduk menandakan hormatnya dan mundur lalu keluar. Sakura langsung berjalan seiring dengan Hinata.

" Jangan khawatir, aku dan Ino akan ke kamarmu nanti tenang saja dan kita akan menemanimu jika kau tak keberatan " Sakura dengan ceria tetap menggandeng Hinata.

" Jika kau tak keberatan ehem, lagi...aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada teman-teman yang sama seperti kami yang ada disini, apakah kau mau putri-"

" Panggil Hinata saja " Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura dengan nada yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke yang dingin tapi Hinata lebih lembut dan kalem.

" A-Ah, baiklah ! apakah kau mau Hinata? " Sakura mengulangi perkataan yang sempat terputus itu dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Oh janganlah kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata, Sakura ! ingat, dia itu wanita. #tenang aku gak bakalan bikin Yuri maupun Yaoi kok disini karena aku bukan pihak dari keduanya karena aku suka yang straigh .

" Benarkah ? apakah aku di perbolehkan? " Hinata menatap Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

" Tentu saja ! ayo ikut aku " Sakura menarik Hinata dengan setengah berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang menepuk jidadnya dengan keras karena tindakan Sakura, Sai hanya tersenyum menawan sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memandang kepergian mereka dengan lurus.

" Yang bermain kipas dengan kuncir empatnya itu namanya Temari-nee, dia adalah kakak dari Gaara yang akan ada di depan kamarmu, Temari-nee dan aku mempunyai bakat yang sama lho ! " Sakura menunjuk seorang yang mengibaskan kipas besarnya, pemilik bakat khusus yang mengendalikan udara rupanya, Temari dan Sakura.

" Yang ada di atas batu itu namanya Lee, walaupun aneh, kau pasti akan merasa biasa dengan sikap lucunya nanti " seorang lelaki serba hijau tengah meditasi di atas batu besar.

" Disini adalah tempat berlatih kebanyakan orang untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka jadi tak usah sungkan untuk mengasah bakatmu disini ya. Kebetulan hari ini banyak yang mendapatkan misi jadi agak sepi " Sakura tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang hanya di respon anggukan oleh Hinata.

" Ayo kita berjalan lagi, masih banyak yang harus kau kenal disini " Sakura menarik Hinata lagi menuju ke lorong yang juga ada kamar-kamarnya.

" Hentikan. Dia lelah " Sasuke menghentikan tarikannya kepada Hinata dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" Tak apa-apa " Hinata menjawabnya dengan menghadap Sasuke sekilas.

" Tidak, kali kau yang harus mendengarkan aku " Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan berbalik arah dengan tujuan Sakura.

Mata Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama membulat ketika kedua tangan mereka sama-sama bersentuhan. Kekuatan bakat mereka saling bekerja satu sama lain sehingga mereka bisa mengerti masa lalu satu sama lain.

**Masa Lalu Sasuke** :

" _Kakak, kakak mau kemana? " seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut yang mirip Sasuke tengah menarik baju seorang yang mirip dengannya namun rambutnya panjang dan hitam legam._

" _Sasuke tunggu disini saja ya ? disini lebih aman, kakak hanya pergi bersama teman-teman kakak untuk membantu mengumpulkan besi saja. Karena bakat kakak membantu jadi kakak harus pergi kakak ya, kau bermain dan melatih bakatmu dengan yang lain saja ok? " sahut simpul seorang yang Sasuke kecil tarik bajunya._

" _Baiklah ! tapi Itachi-nii janji akan kembali ya " Sasuke kecil hanya bisa bersemangat dengan melepas tarikan bajunya._

" _Janji " jawab Itachi, kakak Sasuke._

_._

" _Tsunade-sama, Kakak Itachi mana ? kenapa hanya Itachi-nii yang belum kembali ? semuanya sudah kembali dari misi bukan? " Sasuke kecil hanya bertanya polos kepada Tsunade yang menatap gerbang terbuka saat semuanya masuk menandakan bahwa misi telah selesai._

" _Sasuke, " Tsunade mulai mengeluarkan suaranya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke kecil itu. sasuke hanya memandang Tsunade dengan polosnya._

" _Kakakmu, Itachi telah meninggal dalam misi " Tsunade hanya memejamkan matanya ketika mengutarakan kebenaran kepada Sasuke kecil yang masih polos._

" _A-Apa ? itu tidak benar ! kakakku sangat ahli mengendalikan besi, jadi tidak mungkin Itachi-nii meninggal ! " bantah Sasuke kecil dengan mata yang mulai berair "_

" _Itachi tak sengaja tertusuk besi saat ia mengurung seorang bocah yang memberontak saat di masukkan kedalam sel tahanan yang memang harus di jaga ketat. Dan saat bocah itu memberontak, kakakmu melindungi teman-temannya dari serangan bocah itu tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa menghindari tusukan besi yang menuju ke arahnya " Tsunade menjelaskan dengan sedikit menangis._

" _Kalian bohong ! aku tak percaya kalian semua ! " Sasuke kecil itu memberontak saat Tsunade akan memeluknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya._

" _Itachi-nii... " Itachi mulai menangis dengan sangat kencang saat Tsunade berhasil menenangkannya._

**Masa Lalu Hinata **:

" _Hinata ! kau harus bisa mengendalikan itu dengan baik ! kau itu sudah tak bisa bela diri tapi tak bisa mengendalikan ini yang begitu mudah dengan baik ! lakukan lagi ! " bocah yang mirip dengan Hinata namun ia laki-laki, ia Neji._

" _Baik " jawab Hinata kecil dengan banyak memar di tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya pun juga banyak memar, jari-jari mungilnya banyak tertempel plester. Neji tak jauh beda dengan kondisi Hinata, ia juga sama persis seperti kondisi Hinata saat ini._

" _Bukan begitu ! kau ini bisa tidak sih ? " Neji membentak Hinata ketika mengendalikan benda kecil dengan metodenya yang salah._

" _Ah, aku lelah membimbingmu ! bodoh " Neji melempar Hinata kecil hingga menabrak dinding dengan kerasnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengelus jidadnya ketika benturan itu sangat keras di kepalanya. Neji melenggang pergi dengan memar merah di jidadnya._

" _Tou-san, aku gagal. Neji bilang aku bodoh " Hinata kecil mengutarakan penyesalannya dengan tatapan sendu ketika Hiashi menghampirinya._

" _Tak apa, ayo kita coba lagi. tapi, kita obati dulu luka-luka ini ya? " Hiashi dengan lembut mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mengangguk._

" Maaf, kurasa sebaiknya kita tak usah berpegangan tangan. Maaf jika aku melihatnya tadi " Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

" Aku juga. Maaf tadi melihatnya " Hinata membalasnya juga menunduk. Mereka melanjutkan berjalannya dengan sendiri-sendiri. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya dengan diam. Begitupun Sasuke. mereka saling diam-diaman dan meninggalkan 3 orang yang terbegong.

" Mereka sangat sama persis " Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sama persis.

" Mungkin jodoh kali " Sai hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih melangkah dalam diamnya. Sasuke tak memikirkan apapun ketika ia berjalan bersama Hinata, ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana ketika Hinata masih kecil dan keterikatannya dengan Neji. Apa kembar itu sampai sebegitunya. Lain dengan Hinata, Hinata memikirkan masalah kakak Sasuke yang meninggal dalam misi dengan bocah dalam sel itu. apa mungkin itu..

" Maaf ya? " Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

" Untuk apa? " Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tetap berjalan tapi kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dengan menunduk.

" Bocah itu. bocah yang mengakibatkan kakakmu meninggal dalam misi itu, pasti Neji. Jadi sebagai saudari kembarnya aku mohon maaf atas tindakannya saat itu " Hinata mununduk dengan bersuara lembut. Sasuke berhenti sejenak dengan mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Kau melihat sampai situ juga? " Sasuke terkekeh mendengar Hinata.

" Maaf " Hinata menunduk hormat.

" Untuk apa kau minta maaf jika aku tak bisa menghajar Neji sebagai penuntutanku, hn? " Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata.

" Kau bisa menghajarku. Jika aku terluka parah, mungkin Neji juga terluka parah. Bahkan jika kau ingin Neji mati, kau bisa membunuhku dan itu mungkin juga membunuh Neji " Hinata menjawabnya dengan tegas membuat Sasuke menghilangkan seringainya.

" Kau gila " Sasuke meresponnya dengan memutar bola matanya dan membalik arah dengan berjalan lagi.

" Aku serius Uchiha " Hinata menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya membuat Sasuke berhenti dan membulatkan matanya.

" Darimana kau tahu? " Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Hinata.

" Aku bisa membaca " Hinata menjawabnya dengan santai.

" Sudahlah, lupakan itu. ayo cepat aku antarkan kau ke kamarmu " Sasuke berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, tak lama setelah itu Hinata menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba telah kembali dari misi pengejaran Neji. Mereka tak dapat menangkap Neji, mereka kehilangan jejaknya ketika Neji menyerang mendadak dengan perangkap yang begitu susah untuk di lepaskan. Ketika Shikamaru menggunakan kekuatan bakatnya, ia tak mampu menjangkaunya jadi Neji terlepas meninggalkan mereka yang terjebak dalam jebakan Neji.

Awalnya Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba terkejut ketika mendapatkan Hinata yang memang begitu mirip. Sangat-sangat mirip bahkan tak bisa di bedakan lagi berada di markas mereka dan bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka pula. matanya, wajahnya, parasnya tapi yang membedakan hanyalah rambut, bentuk tubuhnya dan suaranya saja.

" Waaaahh, aku tak menyangka jika penjahat itu punya kembaran yang cantik seperti ini. Tadi kupikir penjahat itu berdandan seperti wanita tapi ternyata kau memang wanita ya? " Ino menghambur memeluk Hinata, tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura.

" Sstt, Ino ! " Sakura mendelik ketika Ino menyebut Neji dengan kata 'penjahat' tak sadarkah ada saudari kembarnya disini.

" Ups, maaf ya? " Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan menutup mulutnya.

" Tak masalah " Hinata menanggapinya dengan memejamkan matanya.

" kenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino " Ino dengan ceria mengenalkan dirinya dengan menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud untuk bersalaman.

" Aku Hyuuga Hinata " respon Hinata dengan membungkukkan badannya mengabaikan tangan Ino. Ino yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangannya dan menirukan Hinata yang membungkuk.

" Aku Gaara " sahut pemuda dengan rambut merah batanya.

" Inuzuka Kiba ! " dengan lantang pria berambut coklat jabrik yang bertato di pipinya itu menyebutkan namanya dengan mengacungkan tangannya, sama persis dengan Naruto.

" Hah, aku Nara Shikamaru " orang terakhir yang kelihatan malas tapi sebenarnya serius ini dengan potongan rambut di kuncir ke atas hingga membuat rambutnya itu nampak seperti nanas yang jabrik menyebut dirinya sebagai Shikamaru.

" Baiklah, cukup sampai disini pengenalannya dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian untuk hari ini. Silahkan kalian istirahat " Tsunade memecah keheningan antara beberapa oang yang ada di ruangannya.

" Terima kasih ! " semua orang yang ada di situ hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade minus Hinata.

" Ada keperluan lain nona? " Tsunade memasang wajah penasaran dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

" Aku ingin bergabung bersama yang lain dalam pengejaran ini. Apa kau bisa melakukannya? " Hinata memandang Tsunade dengan mantap membicarakannya.

" Tapi, kau bisa saja di tangkap oleh Neji " Tsunade merubah wajahnya menjadi cemas.

" Aku ingin mempertanggungkan tindakanku yang telah membuat kalian susah " Hinata memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menatap Tsunade lagi.

" Apa kau yakin? " Tsunade masih cemas dengan pilihan Hinata.

" Itu tak masalah. Jika aku terluka, aku yakin jika Neji juga akan terluka " Hinata menjelaskan dengan wajah yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan ucapannya.

" Kurasa kalian tak perlu menguping, dan kau Sasuke, jangan gunakan kekuatan bakatmu seperti itu " Tsunade memandang pintu yang ada di belakang Hinata. Pintu itu terbuka dengan menampakkan orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Mereka kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

" Apa benar begitu, Hinata-chan ? apa jika dia terluka maka kau akan terluka juga? " Ino menanyakan itu dan di sertai anggukan Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

" Jangan di pikirkan, jika itu membantu maka itu tak masalah bagiku " Hinata menjawabnya dengan memalingkan mukanya untuk menghindari kontraksi mata.

" Jika yang kau inginkan begitu maka baiklah, tapi untuk sementara ini kau akan ku serahkan bersama dengan Sasuke menjalankan misi kecil saja. kurasa kalian akan kompak dengan bakat yang sama itu. dan tak akan ku biarkan Neji mendekatimu untuk saat ini " Tsunade menampangkan wajah seriusnya.

" Terima kasih " Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

" Hn " Sasuke juga membungkukkan badannya lalu di ikuti yang lain untuk membungkukkan badannya ke arah Tsunade.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan Tsunade, ruangan Tsunade menjadi sepi. Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat anak-anak didiknya sangat kompak. Tsunade mengeluarkan photo frame yang telah ada isi foto yang membuat Tsunade menatapnya dengan sendu dan tersenyum miris. Di foto itu dapat dilihat Tsunade di himpit dengan 2 orang lelaki dengan warna rambut yang sama panjang namun berbanding balik. Hitam dan Putih. Mereka menampilkan ekpresi wajah yang begitu ceria. Tsunade membuat tanda 'v' dengan tangannya sementara si rambut putih hanya membulatkan mulutnya dengan memegang kameranya sementara si rambut hitam hanya tersenyum di belakang.

" Aku merindukan kalian setelah berabad-abad kalian meninggalkanku " airmata Tsunade menetes dari matanya.

" Andai saat itu kau tak keras kepala Jiraiya dan kau tak mendorongku Orochimaru...pasti aku akan membantu kalian dan tak akan membiarkan kalian hilang selama-lamanya dari sisiku " Tsunade menjatuhkan pigora itu dan menangis menutupi wajahnya ke arah meja.

.

.

.

Hinata beristirahat di kamarnya dengan biasa. Selimut menutupi setengah badannya dan tangannya menjaga di luar selimut. Matanya terpejam penuh tapi nampak kegelisahan dalam raut wajahnya. Hinata bermimpi buruk. Hinata memimpikan Neji tengah berlari dalam hutan yang begitu dalam, bahkan karena gelapnya, Hinata tak bisa melihatnya lebih jauh lagi tapi Hinata bisa merasakan jika itu memang saudara kembarnya Neji. Neji berlari dengan wajah yang sangat marah bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Neji hingga suara berat Neji bisa di dengarnya dengan jelas.

" Akan kutemukan kau Hinata " dalam mimpinya, Hinata dapat merasakan jika Neji mengetahuinya dan Neji mengatakan itu dengan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata dalam mimpi.

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan terbangun dari mimpinya itu atau bisa kita sebut saja jika itu ikatan yang menyambung dari saudara kembar hingga membuat Hinata seakan tak bisa bernafas. Jantung Hinata memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hinata sampai lupa bagaimana ia bangun dari mimpinya dan bernafas normal. Hinata tadi seakan terjebak oleh mimpinya sendiri yang bertemu dengan Neji. Atau mungkin Neji akan menangkapnya dengan cara dari Hinata bermimpi. Hinata meneguk air yang ada di sebelahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Lorong begitu sepi sangat sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah Hinata yang sangat pelan. Hinata tak tahu harus melangkah kemana jadi Hinata menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencari tempat yang sepi dengan udara yang segar yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Hinata dengan tatapan datar tapi cemas melangkah dengan cepat namun pelan. Hinata tak mengerti ini tempat apa, tapi disini ada air dan pemandangan luar saat malam dan yang penting bagi Hinata adalah ini tempat terbuka dan Hinata bisa merasakan jika udara malam menghembuskan helaian rambutnya. Hinata melangkah mendekati kumpulan genangan air itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata hanya duduk memandang genangan air itu dan memandang pantulan dirinya dari air. Semirip itukah ia dengan Neji. Apakah ia tak bisa sedikit saja membuat perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Neji.

Hinata semakin termenung dan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk tertidur lagi. Hinata tak mau kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi kepadanya. Mengingat Neji memang selalu berada di tingkat yang lebih atas dibanding dirinya.

Sasuke yang ada di kamar bersama dengan Shikamaru hanya diam membaca buku. Shikamaru bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam tak melakukan apapun hanya melakukan kegiatan yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan bagi mereka. sasuke mendongak ke arah depan dimana dinding yang bersebelahan dengan dinding kamar Hinata. Sasuke menempelkan tangannya ke dinding itu yang berguna mengecek keadaan Hinata yang ada di kamarnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan buku yang di pegangnya.

" Ada apa? " Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan kepada temannya itu dengan memejamkan matanya.

" Dia hilang " Sasuke berjenggit berlari keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

" Siapa Sasuke ! " Shikamaru berteriak ketika Sasuke sepenuhnya menghilang. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam hanya bisa membuka sedikit.

Sasuke berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong kamar. Dirasakannya pintu-pintu yang ia lewati yang bermaksud untuk mengecek isi ruangan itu dan mencari dimanakah Hinata berada. Semuanya kosong, tak ada Hinata. Yang ada hanyalah sang peghuni kamar asli itu. Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya untuk mencari bekas Hinata. Sasuke hanya berjalan lurus. Saat Sasuke sudah ada di belakang Hinata, Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu tengah menatap ke kolam dan memeluk lututnya.

" Mimpi buruk? " Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata hanya memperbaiki sikap duduknya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke saat akan duduk.

" Ya. Baru saja dan aku tak ingin tidur lagi " Hinata memandangi kolam lagi.

" Oh begitu, baiklah akan aku temani " Sasuke mencelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam.

" Apa itu ? maksudku, itu genangan yang kau masuki itu " Hinata menunjuk kaki Sasuke yang sudah masuk kedalam kolam.

" Ini namanya kolam renang. Disini kau bisa berendam dan saat panas, kau bisa menutup atap itu dengan remote control " Sasuke menanggapinya dengan menjelaskan secara datar.

" Oh, apakah itu nyaman? " Hinata menuding kaki Sasuke lagi.

" Cobalah sendiri " Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga ia tercebur ke kolam.

" Akh-"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati dinginnya air kolam dengan hembusan angin yang semilir saat itu. perlahan mata Sasuke membuka dan melihat tak ada respon Hinata keluar dari air. Sasuke turun dari kolam dan mulai menyelam. Sasuke terkejut ketika Hinata hanya melayang di kolam renang bukan berenang sesuai dengan pemikiran awalnya. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawanya ke atas kolam.

" Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk " Hinata terbatuk saat ia sudah ada di atas permukaan kolam.

" Maaf, kau tak bisa berenang ya? " Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata.

" Uhuk Uhuk, tak masalah " Hinata terbatuk tak berhenti-henti.

" Ayo naik dulu " Sasuke menaikkan Hinata di pinggiran kolam renang.

Hinata mulai naik ke tepian dan memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan. Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke untuk naik ke tepian juga.

" Baiklah, ayo kita uuaaakkhh-" ketika Sasuke melangkah di samping Hinata, tanpa sengaja ia terpleset oleh genangan air yang ada di bawahnya.

Hinata dengan sigap langsung mengedalikan air dan tubuh Sasuke dengan cari lentiknya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jatuhnya. " Terima Kasih " ketika Sasuke akhirnya berdiri normal.

" Ya.. " Hinata merapatkan kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri karena udara begitu menusuk kulitnya yang tipis.

" Ayo masuk, aku tak mau jika Tsunade-sama memberi kita _punishment_ " Sasuke melepas pakaiannya lalu di perasnya air yang ada di bajunya dan ia jaketkan pada Hinata.

" Ng ? tidak perlu " Hinata mengambil baju Sasuke yang bertengger di tubuhnya.

" Tak apa. Aku tak bisa membiarkan wanita kedinginan " Sasuke membalasnya dengan datar.

" Baiklah, terima kasih " Hinata kembali menjaketkan tubuhnya dengan baju Sasuke. begitu erat.

" Tadi itu, sebenarnya kekuatan bakatmu itu apa? " Sasuke mulai bertanya kepada Hinata.

" Kau tak akan bisa menghitungnya... dan sebagai putri di Hyuuga, aku sudah seharusnya menguasai semua ini " Hinata menatap tangannya dan membolak balikkannya.

" Maksudmu? " Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

" Aku bisa membaca pikiran, dan bisa mengendalikan apapun yang kubisa tapi hanya satu yang tak bisa kukendalikan. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan orang lain tapi aku bisa memberi perasaan pada orang lain walaupun aku tak memiliki perasaan dan emosi " Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

" Kau itu unik ya? " Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa ia sadar.

" Huh? " Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya ketika akan membuka kenop pintunya.

" Lupakan. Sampai jumpa " Sasuke berlari dengan menutup mulutnya hingga persimpangan lorong. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menggidikkan bahunya saja lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sasuke masih berlari hingga ia sampai di depan kamarnya sendiri, ia tak menghiraukan teriakan semua orang yang menyuruhnya untuk menghilangkan derap langkah Sasuke yang berisik. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sasuke membanting dengan keras pintu kamarnya hingga membuat Shikamaru terkejut sampai terjatuh dari sofa.

" A-Apa yang terjadi? " Shikamaru dengan mata yang terpaksakan untuk terbuka bertanya kepada Sasuke.

" Tidak ada apa-apa " Sasuke mencoba menjawabnya dengan setenang mungkin dan menutupi mukanya yang merah total.

Shikamaru yang memandang Sasuke aneh hari ini hanya mendecih kesal dan kembali bebaringan di sofa ketika Sasuke tidur dengan menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. " Kau aneh sekali hari ini Sasuke " Ucap Shikamaru dengan mata yang tertutup.

Didalam selimut, Sasuke hanya diam dengan menutupi wajahnya yang masih terasa panas. Di lain tempat, kamar Naruto dan Kiba sudah penuh dengan suara mendengkur yang saling balas-balasan hingga terlihat seperti duet dengkur. Di kamar Gaara, Sai dan Sakura, Ino terlihat sangat sepi bahkan jika dilihat, semua lorong kamarpun juga sepi. Semua penghuni disini sudah terlelap tidur semua kecuali kamar Hinata yang walaupun sepi tapi gadis itu hanya diam duduk di sofa dengan memeluk kakinya dan juga coklat panas yang di pegang di cangkirnya. Walaupun Hinata mengantuk, ia masih berfikir tentang Neji di mimpinya tadi.

Di lain tempat, di hutan yang gelap. Neji berjalan dengan tangannya yang bersinar penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Neji melangkah dengan nafasnya yang kelelahan.

" Akan kutemukan kau Hinata " Neji memicingkan matanya menatap lurus seakan itu adalah Hinata dengan geram.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Author Note :**

**Disini Hachi akan mengulas rahasia dan kekuatan bakat khusus mereka =D**

**Hinata : pembaca pikiran dengan melihat dan menyentuh objeknya(dengan ini Hinata bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu dari objek itu), telepati, mengendalikan semua benda dengan sesuka hatinya tapi ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan orang(seperti membuat seseorang untuk mencintai orang lain atau membenci orang lain), satu-satunya kelemahan Hinata adalah ia bertemu dengan Neji.**

**Sasuke : pembaca pikiran dengan melihat dan menyentuh objeknya, telepati.**

**Naruto : mengendalikan api dengan jumlah besar.**

**Sakura : mengendalikan udara dan berpindah tempat dengan dalam sekejap.**

**Ino : mengendalikan air dengan jumlah besar(kebalikan dari Naruto karena itu terkadang mereka sering dijadikan satu dalam misi).**

**Sai : membuat gambar hidup dengan gambaran tangannya dan mengendalikan gambaran tangannya itu.**

**Shikamaru : pengendali bayangan dan jenius.**

**Kiba : mengendalikan hewan-hewan dengan sentuhan tangannya.**

**Gaara : mengendalikan pasir dan bumi, paling lemah jika berhadapan dengan Ino.**

**Temari : pengendali udara dengan kipas besarnya.**

**Lee : mempunyai tubuh yang bisa mencopy bentuk dari apa yang Lee sentuh(kecuali manusia), senjata utama Lee adalah ketika ia menyentuh batu dan membuat tangannya menjadi batu(kan pukulannya jadi keras gitu).**

**Neji : pembaca pikiran dan mengendalikan semuanya dengan pikirannya(termasuk manusia tapi kecuali Hinata), telepati, meniru bakat dengan cepat dan sangat baik.**

**Tsunade : pembaca pikiran, selalu nampak awet muda dan hidup abadi(karena mudanya dulu, terjadi konflik yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dan menghirup asap lilin abadi).**

**Itachi : pengendali besi.**

**Jiraiya : penahan serangan besar dengan kedua tangannya(badai, angin topan bisa lho).**

**Orochimaru : mengeluarkan racun dengan sentuhan tangannya(racunnya macem-macem ada racun tikus#plak. Gak kok, racunnya ada yang mematikan ada juga yang hanya racun yang bersifat seperti obat tidur)**

**Tapi, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru menghilang karena tersedot ke lubang waktu yang dibuat oleh musuh ketika Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade menjalankan misi. Sebenernya Tsunade sih juga kesedot tapi Jiraiya ngeyuruh Orochimaru buat ngedorong Tsunade biar ngehindar(soalnya Jiraiya sibuk ngenahan dan saat ngeliat pertahanannya sedikit pecah, ya nyuruh Orochimaru dah). Jiraiya juga nyuruh Orochimaru buat ngehindar tapi Orochimaru malah ngedorong pertahanannya tambah pecah, ya udah deh ngilang berdua tuh. (O,o)**

**Hachi maunya sih mau ngeluarin semua character tapi Hachi masih bingung. Kalau semua character Hachi keluarin, ntar kekuatan bakat khusus mereka apa aja ? jadi Hachi masih pikir-pikir dulu deh.**

**Oia, Hinata sama Neji itu mirip ama si kembar yang ada di Hellboy II itu lho readers, aku dikit ngopy dari itu hehehe ^^v #plaak.**

**Terus kekuatan-kekuatan mereka juga aku dikit ngopy di film X-Men, tapi cuma sebagai inspirasi. Gak lebih. Kekuatan mereka ada yang asli dari Masashi Kishimoto, kayak Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Sai, itu asli dan sisanya saya mengawur hahahahaha #plakplakplakplakdukdukduaaggh.**

**Sekian dari saya, terima kasih karena mau mampir ke fic-fic gak jelas saya.**

**Dan, Happy SHDL ! =D**

**See you on next chapter ! =D**


End file.
